Freedom's Liberty Slavery's Blood
by Camzella Granger-Malfoy
Summary: [BZxHG] Hermione hated him. He took away everything she had, everything she desired, and everything she needed, in replacement with a love she could never return.
1. Thoughts of a Future

**Begin Story: Freedom's Liberty, Slavery's Blood**

**Chapter 1: Thoughts of a Future**

**Begin Chapter**

I sat on a cold, eerie floor, feeling locked up, even though I was sitting in one of the biggest, elegant rooms I have ever seen.

A dark green king size bed in front of the door, a pretty oak dresser to the right, a gorgeous cherry oak nightstand next to the bed, a fireplace in the adjacent wall, a green velvet couch to the left, some leather armchairsfather left, and a closet full of pretty clothes, surround me. It isn't mine of course. The only things that I did have were my hope and freedom.

My hope. Ah, innocent hope. It's all diminished. Shriveled up and dry. Dead and alone.

And freedom. What a laugh. As soon as I was captured, they brought me here, and my freedom soared... That freedom is locked up in a cupboard, along with my life. My dream life. Any wish of escaping this dreadful room, in this horrible house had disappeared during the two months I had spent as a prisoner here. In my place on the floor, I gave out tearless sobs filled with hate. I had been harshly reminded of how I had ended up here at the mannequin of a girl playing a piano.

**o0o0o0o Flashback o0o0o0o**

It was a warm sunny day; Ron and I were holding hands as we walked, a brilliantly sized diamond ring on my finger. We were engaged, and so was our best friend Harry. He had proposed to Ginny, and we were going to have a double wedding. I knew we were only twenty, and Ginny nineteen, but we were in love. True love, it's a beautiful thing.

It was supposed to have happened that day, at five o' clock. Everyone was to be there, my friends and family and most importantly Ron. I was supposed to have lived happily ever after. It had come as a surprise, the news that I was carrying his child, but Ron couldn't be more ecstatic. We had had five hours left to kill, and decided to visit Harry, who was now an Auror. We entered his office and knew immediately something was wrong. Harry was looking oddly at a red folder on his desk.

"Shouldn't that be in the 'in' box?" I asked.

"I don't know, this was in the 'out' box, but I don't remember seeing it before." Harry answered her, still puzzling over the folder. The bright red color was supposed to symbolizes an emergency, and something that needed immediate tending to.

"It's an old lady's murder case, we should check it out." Ginny said, taking the folder from Harry and leafing through it.

Ron was the head of the Crimes and Murders Department and had been for two years. Ginny had become a Healer after finishing her training, which was only a year ago. Harry and I however were Aurors, ever since we left school.

"Ginny, we're getting married in five hours, can't this wait?" Harry asked her, smiling at the thought of only five hours before they would be man and wife. Now, looking back, I wish we had listened to him. But Ginny, always the one to want to help people in need, had told him that wedding or not, they needed to go. Harry just smiled at her, knowing this was why he wanted to marry her, they truly did love each other.

So we left, appearing to an in front of an old manor house, it was dark and msyterious, but oddly gave off something beautiful about it. The insides were a different story, they were dark and unwelcoming. We all stood in the room. The letter had said the old lady would be in the current rooom. There was a chandelier above my head, a piano in the corner, and a desk over by the fireplace. Harry and Ginny went to look at the desk, while Ron toyed with the piano. I just stood looking around; wanting to leave so I could marry the man of my dreams.

Then I heard Ron hit a sour note on the piano and the distinct noise of rope being unraveled. Ron looked up, to see the chandelier rocking, and looked underneath it to find me.

"MOVE!" He shouted, attracting Ginny and Harry's attention. Ron lunged towards me throwing the both of us across the room till we were stopped by a dusty red wall and a set of gold curtains, hanging from the window.

I heard the loud crash as the chandelier hit the ground, then saw Ron tangled in the curtain, and began working him out. He hugged me and wouldn't let me go till I smacked his arm.

"That note it triggered the chandelier." I panted pulling away from Ron, turning to look at Harry and Ginny.

"Be careful not to touch anything," Harry commanded, looking around nervously. We had found ourselves at a door, which I opened letting the dead body that was shoved inside, fell out. Unable to see anyone else, I looked down at the body. It was Ron, he was dead. I screamed, as I felt a hand on my shoulder and Ron's comforting voice. I suddenly figured out what the body was.

"Riddikulus!" I shouted, my wand at the body. It turned into a dummy, with a mop of blonde hair, and a yarn smile stitched onto its face. I stepped over it, into a hallway filled with doors. I pulled one open, and turned to my friends to go first, they were looking behind me in horror. A bunch of Death Eaters, real ones this time, had come out of the door. All I could hear was cold, commanding voice yell.

"Capture the girl, the one with brown hair, and bring her to me! Kill the rest!"

I turned to the Death Eaters, who had formed a circle around me, leaving no escape. I didn't want to give away that I knew wandless magic, and so I fumbled for my wand. A Death Eater grabbed it and snapped it. From somewhere on the other side of the circle, I heard a thump, a body hit the ground. I wrestled my way out to find that Ginny had fallen to the ground, dead. Harry had fled the house, and Ron was trying to reach me.

"Hermione, I love you!" He yelled, taking my hand through the throng of Death Eaters. They lifted me up and shouting stunning spells at me.

"RON!" I yelled, trying to reach my love, who was being pushed away from me. He gave me a heartbroken look, picked up Ginny's lifeless body, and left me alone in the clutches of the Death Eaters.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled, right before he apparated away. "I really am this time!"

I felt them all stunned me at once, and the world went black.

**o0o0o0o End of Flashback o0o0o0o**

And here I am, captive to an evil Death Eater. He claims he loves me, but it doesn't matter, I loathe him. More than I have ever hated anyone. He treats me okay, for a servant of an evil bastard. Yes, of course. When you hear 'servant of an evil bastard', he's the servant, and Voldemort is the evil bastard.

There's a knock at the door, shaking me from my thoughts.

"Hermione, are you awake?" He asks me through the door. I can see the brass knob turning, and the door click open. A dark haired man enters, dressed in all black, he stooped down beside me.

"Come on, we're having guests for lunch." He says, his indigo eyes piercing into my brown orbs.

"No, you're having friends over, I'm not going. I'm staying right here." I say, holding my ground, all the while knowing it's useless.

"No, Hermione, you're going." He spat, wrenching me up by my arm. I whimpered.

"Come on now, get ready." He says, shoving me towards the closet door and then leaving, still smirking at me. I scowled; knowing this is going to be a long day.

I stepped from my room, wearing capris, with holes in the knee and a red tank top, a jean jacket slung over my shoulder. Walking down the stairs, I entered the dining area. The oak table made a resounding thump as my jacket hit a vase on the table. I picked it up, not shattered at all. Him, that sick bastard, was looking at me from the head of the table, looking almost respectable. Almost.

"Hello Hermione." He says, twisting his lips into a perverted smile.

"I have nothing to say to you." I say as nicely as I can, but still manage to fit some spitfire in it. I know I would get in trouble.

"Sit down, will you?" He says, glaring at me. I shook my head, and leaned myself against the wall. Draco Malfoy sat across from where I was supposed to be sitting. He gave me a sad smile, as if he knew... As if he knew...

It was eerie. I look next to my chair to see Theodore Nott, his lips form an elegant smirk, as he listens intently to Blaise. Across from Theodore Nott, sat Pansy Parkinson, a sneer on her pug face. I snort, and quickly cover it up with a cough as Blaise looked at me. I didn't listen to anything they talked about. After all, they were only evil mind controlled bastards, what could they do if I didn't listen? I straighten myself, and left the dining area, Blaise jumping up and coming after me.

"Hermione, get back here right now!" He screams, grabbing me by my arm, and jerking me around.

"You have no right to force me to listen to that shit!" I yell at him, making him flinch at the volume in my voice.

"You live here now! I find it nessecary for you to be there, as my supporter!" He retorts equally, this time making me flinch. But I wasn't backing down. By now, the occupants of the dining area had stood in the doorway, watching the whole ordeal. But neither Blaise or I were watching them.

"Then go find another bitch who'll support you, cause I'm done!" I yell, storming towards the stairs. I made it halfway up, until he grabbed me tightly around my arms again.

"You're going back down there." He says bossingly but calmly, shoving me down the stairs, only for me to land on my arse. I sat on the floor, not moving.

"I'm not going." I whisper with tears in my eyes. I refuse to back down. He got to the bottom of the stairs, and wrenchs me up for the second time today. He pulls me closer to him and he sustains me by holding me up.

"I'm not going to kill you, Hermione. Any one else, they would have been gone. But I love you, don't you understand? Why I keep you here, and force you along with me?" I drop myself to my feet, rubbing my arms.

"Well, I don't care!" I yell, raising my voice again.

"I don't love you! I never will! I love Ron, and you'll never match up to him! Or how he loved me! Or how he cared for me!" I say and run up the stairs, too quickly for Blaise to comprehend, for he hadn't followed me. I lay face down on my bed, no Blaise's bed he had lent me, and cried into the pillows Blaise had lent me.

That whole thing was true. I didn't love Blaise. ' I never would love Blaise.' I swore to myself. I did still hold feelings for Ron near my heart, and in my mind, somewhere, in the tiniest space possible, I hoped Ron still was looking for me. And that he was waiting.

I heard Blaise walk into my room, but I didn't move, and he thought I was sleeping, and left the tray of soup on the cherry oak nightstand near my bed. I sat up, and ate some of the soup, leaving the rest there.

I didn't go to sleep, instead, I journeyed through the thick and lusciously beautiful garden in the courtyard beside Blaise's room. He probably saw me, as he walked out right after me.

"Hermione--" He starts, but I cut him off.

"Please, I don't feel like talking to you right now." I say, moving myself to my favorite part of the large garden. It was a large bush of bright yellow daffodils. Daffodils meant hope. I smiled, as large tears rolled down my cheeks. I left them and let them drop off my face, to the pavement. I walk towards the center of the garden, farther away from Blaise. A beautiful fountain of an angel stood, water emerging from the angel's head. The flowers planted neatly around the fountain, were geraniums, which symbolized peace.

I look at my reflection in the fountain. I was pale, and the tears had just traced a same colored path down my face. My curly hair was ruffled, and cheeks were now flushed. I sat next to the ruby red flowers, litherium it was called. An ancient plant that symbolized salavation and freedom. I smile, tuck one behind my ear, and head back inside for bed.

**Freedom's Liberty, Slavery's Blood**

**Chapter 1: Thoughts of a Future**

**End Chapter**


	2. The Check Up

Notes: Sorry for not updating in, like, four months. Hope I haven't lost readers!

**Freedom's Liberty, Slavery's Blood**

**Chapter 2: The Check-Up**

**Begin Chapter**

I woke up, wishing that I was with Ron, and that this child inside me had been born, and that we were married and happy. And most of all, I wished Blaise was dead. I wished that I had never picked up that red folder, or gone to visit Harry, or that Ginny had felt the need to check the case out.

I took a hot shower, scrubbing my skin red. Why? Because, that conniving son of a bitch Death Eater touched me. Last night, he grabbed my arm. I scrubbed my arm off like there was no tomorrow. I washed my hair with my peach scented shampoo, and stepped out of the shower.

I put on a red camisole and a pair of dark denim capris, with sneakers and I plaited my hair into a French braid. I walked down the stairs, hoping that he wasn't up, and that he wouldn't talk to me. I just wanted a walk.

_He_ sat at the breakfast table, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. I try to walk past him, but his voice penetrated my thoughts.

"Good Morning, Hermione."

"..." Nothing. I couldn't find a thing to say. Nothing came to my mind. I fix him with a nasty glare, and continue to walk past him, into the garden.

I sat at the edge of the beautiful fountain, and wish that I didn't have to be near Blaise. But I'm not allowed to leave. I looked into the fountain, swirling my fingers around in the crystal clear, cold water. The wind was calmly blowing a breeze, and the sun was shining, but not beaming down in thick rays. Fifteen minutes had passed since I left the house, and a house elf comes up to me.

"Mistress? Master Blaise is requesting your assistance." The house elf assigned to me, Tiddley Winks says. I didn't like addressing him, so I just called him T.

"Tell him I'm not coming, T." I say stubbornly, crossing my arms.

"But Mistress, Master Blaise says you have an appointment. Tiddley Winks do not want to be punished for not retrieving Mistress like Master says."

"He hits you, T.?" I say, outraged. It was one thing he was keeping _me _here and abusing _me,_ but a poor house elf?

"No! Mistress, Tiddley Winks punish Tiddley Winks self for not serving Master, Tiddley Winks thinks that Tiddley Winks can learn from it."

"Well, stop that! Just pinch yourself when you're bad or something! And an appointment? T., can you ask Blaise about this appointment?"

"Of course, Mistress, Tiddley Winks is going to ask Master Blaise about this." And the elf was off. Sometimes, T. scares me, all elves scare me, by the way they refer to themselves. He had just used his own name four times in one sentence, when I hardly says my name once in a week.

T. stumbles back out into the garden, and fell forward. I caught the elf, as he thanks me.

"Thank you, Mistress. Tiddley Winks is happy you catched Tiddley Winks."

"What about the appointment, T.?" I ask.

"Well, Master Blaise didn't say! he just ramble about babies and doctors and miscarriages. Tiddley Winks isn't sure if this is about the appointment." Suddenly, it hits me like a stone wall. A doctor's appointment! For her baby! Blaise had scheduled an appointment for her to see the doctor.

The doors to the garden open, and both T. and I look up to see Blaise walk towards us.

"Still talking with Tiddley Winks, Hermione?" He asks, sitting next to me. I stood. I didn't want to be anywhere near that creep. So, I turn away.

"What's so wrong with talking to him?" I ask cruelly, snapping my head back to glare at him again. He only gave a malicious smile.

"Tiddley Winks, you can leave now." Blaise told him. He rushs into the house.

"Hermione, you have to meet with the doctor today. You can't just neglect that love child of Weasley's. Probably already has more brain cells than it's father."

"Shut up!" I hiss at him.

"Don't you dare insult Ron like that! And this isn't a love child, nor is my baby an it! So just stop! I don't want to hear it, Blaise!" I yell at him, while tears slip down my cheeks. 'No!' I yell to myself. 'He's just going to keep talking about Ron, because he loves to see you upset...' And she was right.

"Why Hermione? Have I struck a nerve? I apologize for not saving you from this hysterically poor redhead faster, you almost seemed in love with him." He laughs.

"But in time, Hermione. He'll forget you. And you'll be alone, with your child. He doesn't love you the way I do!" Blaise yells at me, standing up before the last sentence and grabs my arm yet again.

"You know what?" I whisper dangerously low.

"I don't care, if Ron doesn't own the fanciest buildings, or shiniest diamonds. I love him. He'll never forget me!" I don't know why I start to yell again, I just felt it was the only way to get my point across.

"And I won't be alone! I'll be with him, looking back at this whole ordeal and laughing! And if you even loved me the way you claim to, you'd see that I'm not happy here!"

"I don't want to--" I cut myself off as I cover a hand over my stomach and moan. I remember, 'The baby...' inside me and I was going to cry. It had only been five months along. Blaise immediately rushs towards me.

"No, leave me be.." I push him away.

"I'm not having my baby now, no.." I moan miserably.

"We have to get to a hospital, Hermione." He told me softly. But I still didn't listen.

"No! I'm not going, and risking my baby's death..."

"Hermione, you'll die right here, even if that baby is okay, if you don't get to a hospital. Come on..." He picked me up, as I flailed my arms in every direction.

"No! Stop it, you can't take me! Please don't..." I beg. Oh god, if I lost this child, I don't know what I'd do...

He apparates into the hospital, checks in with the doctor I was supposed to have an appointment with.

"Harris." Blaise called to the man. He had grayish black hair, with wide rimmed glasses and a mustache.

"Blaise Zabini? Your appointment with the lady wasn't supposed to be for another hour!"

"Come on, she's hurting. I think, a miscarriage." I whimper at the word.

"Alright." The doctor nods as he set me down.

"What's your name, miss?" He asks me.

"Hermione." I didn't feel like talking as he had me lay back.

"I'm Dr. Stickler. What's wrong?"

"My baby..." Was all I could say, as he placed a weird computer mouse looking thing near my stomach.

"Blaise, take the reduction charm off her.." Blaise waved his wand.

Suddenly, my stomach grew, to about the size of a watermelon. I groan again.

"Oh my..." Dr. Stickler said.

"What... what's happening?" I ask through tears.

"Is my baby going to be alright?" The doctor sighs.

"Well, with a proper shifting, Hermione. Tell me, were you yelling at all today?" I nod.

"Your baby sensed the disturbance in the sound. Well really, the noise got the baby excited, and is currently twisted in the cord. A minor twist, only around the leg." I sigh, relieved nothing major was going to happen.

"She should untwist herself in no time." Stickler said. I look at him.

"It's a girl?"

"No. It's two girls. Twins." He told me. I smile. Two beautiful girls...

"Well, if she does get herself free, it'll hurt a bit. Try to sleep on your stomach during the night, alright Hermione?" I nod...Anything to protect my babies...

"Blaise, keep the reduction charm off until she goes to sleep, okay?" He nods. He better had...

"Thank you so much, Dr. Stickler." I say, truly meaning it. He only smiles and nods at me.

"It's my job, Hermione, don't worry about it. And please, come back in a few days until this clears." I gently hop off the table as Blaise stays and has a few words with the doctor.

I thought about Dr. Stickler, and wonder if he and Blaise knew each other besides him being my assigned doctor. Blaise walked out of the room, and runs a hand through his hair.

"Who knew Weasley had it in him, twins.." He mutters. I glare at him.

"Please don't start with me please..." I beg. He sighs, before he grabs my hand and apparates back. He immediately contacted Draco and starts to talk to him. At first, I wasn't interested, but it caught my ear..

"Why can't she come over? Hermione is becoming lonely!"

"She won't do anything! If I told her Hermione was alive, she'd think I'm crazy." Draco sighed.

"Please, Draco! Do this for her! For Hermione! For me! Please?"

"Alright. But tomorrow, not today. I'll bring her."

Blaise came out of the room and looks at me.

"Who's coming?" I ask.

"You were listening?" I shook my head.

"I was walking by and it caught my ear, it wasn't intentional." I told him. Why did I have to explain myself to him anyway! It's not like I have to all the time...

"A friend, Hermione. An old friend." And he walks away towards his study.

"You should get some rest." He told me before marching up the stairs. I scowl at his back. I knew he was right, and I knew that I had to rest, but for him to be the one telling me and for me to end up doing it? Holy hell, shoot me dead.

I walk upstairs, and strip myself of my clothing. I pull on a black t-shirt that said, 'What Boyfriend?' and a pair of shorts and climb under the green satins sheets. I look up at the ceiling, trying to think of someone who would be coming over. I gave up at half past ten, and forgot. Blaise hadn't placed the reduction spell on me. Damn. I didn't want to give it a try, I might hurt myself.

Sliding the covers down, I walk up a flight of stairs to the third floor, which was entirely Blaise's. Portraits of wizards and witches who looked very much like him line the halls and watch me circumspectly. You tell me. What the hell am I supposed to do in a foreign house? I ignore them and knock on Blaise's study door. I heard rustling noises and a thump, signaling that I had either woken him, or he fell. The door open to reveal Blaise, who was very much awake.

"Are you okay? I heard a bump." He nods.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" I rub my neck. I was supposed to be asking him about the spell! Not about his health!

"Dr. Sitckler said I had to sleep on my stomach." He looks at me like, 'Well, go sleep!'

"Well, what's wrong then?"

"I very much can't sleep that way if my stomach is a damn watermelon!" I told him dumbly. He made an 'O' face, before he reachs back inside and grabs his wand. What the hell was going on in this man's room to where the door's not allowed to be open all the way?

He says a spell, but I wasn't paying attention to the words or the shrinking feeling in my stomach. I want to know what was in his room.

"Goodnight." He told me, meaning 'Go to bed, Hermione!'

"Night then." I walk all the way back down the stairs, and all the way over to my room. I lay back down and fall asleep on my stomach, pains rushing through every now and then. I hope that the girls would be okay. I was rather enjoying their company over Blaise's.

**Freedom's Liberty, Slavery's Blood**

**  
Chapter 2: The Check-Up**

**End Chapter**

Story Stats:

Chapter 1- **Words: 2210** Pages: 4 **Reviews: 11**

Chapter 2- **Words: 1997** Pages: 5 **Reviews: --**

Thank you to the eleven reviewers.

**BlueWateratSunrise- Here's the update!**

**roses in bloom- Yes Kristin, they do. And Blaise is going to be way nicer soon, with the person that's coming over for Hermione. And it's only over if at the end I write 'End Story: Freedom's Liberty, Slavery's Blood.' P.S. I think I'm going with Number 3...**

**Baby-Fire-666- Yes, this is being continued. Glad you like!**

**Sancontoa- Thanks for your review any!**

**xfailurebydesignx- Thanks! I wouldn't know, it doesn't seem like he loves me...**

**imfeelingthis182- Thanks for saying you like it, it made me feel better. Thanks for the other reviews!**

**l-XxFaitHxX-l- Thanks Faithie.**

**Griffyn- Glad you think it's well written. You have some pretty good ones too...I know this isn't ASAP, but it's an update!**

**lilred-07- Super good? Don't hink so... Well thanks!**

**Oreo69not96- I like that name... Well, glad you like the plot and I'm a avid fan too!**

**Alenor- My first reviewer! Thanks for the other reviews for my other fics! And obviously, Hermione's still pregnant.**

Read and Review!

Love,

XxCrystallinExX

xAnDx

XxCookiExX


	3. I Love You!

Notes: This is a vital chapter. I don't recall if I said how far along Hermione was, but she's far enough at the moment, take my word. And the visitor is a shock, you can't believe everything you see. I'm thinking on making this fic shorter. I think around ten, fifteen chapters?

Freedom's Liberty, Slavery's Blood

Chapter 3: I Love You!

Begin Chapter

The morning was typical. I got up, showered, glared at Blaise for a good while, and took a nap. But, I couldn't find anything to occupy my time. Unwillingly, I thought about who was supposed to be visiting me today. Who wouldn't believe I was alive?

'Well, almost anyone, I was kidnapped and never found.' I think dryly, while I pull my legs up to my chest and lean my head on them. My hair was bothering me, it always tickled my back and I tied it into a loose bun.

I decide that I wasn't going to stay inside. 'But, he probably wouldn't let me go anywhere.' I slid on my blue flip-flops, which matched the blue and black t-shirt I had on. Slowly, walking down the stairs, I checked for a sign of someone. There was none. Figuring he was probably talking, I took long strides towards the door, and opened it.

"Going out for a walk?" Did I mention I hated when he did that? I checked, double checked, triple checked that there was no one around and he comes from nowhere. "Our--your guest will be here soon, you know." That caught my attention, and he knew it, because I swung around to face him.

"Oh." I dropped into a chair at the table and looked at him.

"Who is it?" I asked curiously. He just smiled and tapped his fingers on the table, which irked her because it was distracting him from obtaining her answer. She sighed and pushed a loose strand from her bun away from her face, before pulling the hair tie out completely, and retying it into two childish pigtails with a grin.

"I can't reveal that until they arrive." Hermione frowned and crossed her arms, but didn't have to wait long, because over the span of a few quiet seconds the ball rang. Blaise walked over to the door, which Hermione couldn't see and opened.

"Ah, welcome. The both of you. Come in." Hermione held her breath as she saw the first person enter. Draco Malfoy. Boy, she was starting to detest the man with a passion. The blonde strolled in, holding a tiny boy in a carriage and set him on the table in front of Hermione as she chose to ignore the next guest. The little boy had dark, messy black hair and glowing brown eyes. Hermione had turned to question him on this, but she met the face of someone she thought dead.

"Ginny!" Hermione knocked her chair over in excitement and embraced the witch. Ginny looked better than she had the last time Hermione had come across her. Her hair was now cut again, short and barely touching her shoulders. Her eyes were shiny and brown like they had always been, but they gleam with the pride and joy that was her son.

"How old is he, Ginny?" She asked, watching Draco and Blaise converse, but Draco's eyes were held with the delicate boy in the carriage. Hermione couldn't help but appreciate him for that.

"He's five months. His name is James Arthur." Hermione grinned. What an ingenious name! Harry's father and her father. She had to applaud Ginny just for that, but for dealing with Draco Malfoy through her pregnancy. Hermione was almost done as well, but still hadn't gotten along well with Blaise.

"How is it with him?" Hermione asked, as she and Ginny walked up to Hermione's room. Ginny looked around, before seating herself on Hermione's bed and Hermione across from her. Just like during school...

"Oh, he's actually very wonderful to me. I've come to respect him. He lets me do almost anything. He lets me go out, provides for me, and for James, very spectacular. I was surprised not to be dead, at first. he actually charmed me to be fake dead. Then, Apparated with me after everyone left. When I woke up, I was furious," Hermione grinned knowingly at her, Ginny flushing, before continuing her story.

"Right about until he kinda described the info. I didn't talk to him for weeks and he really respected that, only talked to me about James and anything I'd need. Then, I talked to him after I realized he wasn't going to hurt me." Hermione smiled.

"We all thought you died." She said. "Ugh, I hate it. I'm pretty sure that I hate Blaise with a passion. He's so prying. I think it's really annoying. See, he wouldn't tell me anything at first, except that he wasn't taking me back and that Ron didn't love me and a bunch of bullshit about my children and so on. The only time I talk to him was about the babies. I guess it's almost about time for me, I'm expected in the next month. I just wish I was allowed the things that Draco gives you, Ginny."

Ginny placed a comforting hand on Hermione's stomach, Hermione jumping and Ginny grinning when a kick was delivered to the hand. And then, another. Hermione looked at Ginny with joy.

"I've--I've never felt that before." She said, rubbing her stomach affectionately.

"Are you sure you hate Blaise? He seemed awfully kind compared to Draco at first." Hermione shook her head and gave her a 'there's-no-way-that's-possible' look.

"Are you sure?" When Hermione was quiet, Ginny finished with a newer, slightly related note, "You know what Draco told me? Why he wasn't going to hurt me? Cause he said he loves me. And would respect anything I want, even if it's not him, but he wanted me to stay with him for a while. He's quite nice, so I consented. I should be able to leave soon, he said."

Hermione smiled happily for Ginny. "I'm positive. He's absolutely horrid to me." Ginny grinned and looked at the door.

"We should get downstairs, I want to check up on James." Hermione followed Ginny down the stairs and found Blaise and Draco sitting over a cup of coffee and watching James wave his hands around. Ginny grinned and ran excitedly over, lifting the boy up. Draco looked at her with an admirable look in his eyes and Hermione longed for that look. James' feet kicked out slightly as Ginny twirled the little boy around. She walked over to Hermione with the boy and pressed him into the girl's arms.

Hermione took the boy and looked down at her. And she briefly glanced at the child. He was squirming slightly and Hermione pressed a tiny kiss to the baby's soft cheek. James giggled and reached for Hermione's hair, and pulled a curl. Hermione squealed, before turning to Ginny, who was smiling brightly.

"This is how it feels." She said softly. "This is how it feels to be a mother." Ginny nodded and accepted little James back into her arms. She then put the nodding off child into the carriage.

"It's wonderful." Ginny said. Hermione grinned, but felt slightly put-off.

"Excuse me, Ginny. I've got to go to the bathroom." She was halfway up the stairs as Ginny watched, when in between her jeans, a line of water trickled down. She groaned, and felt herself get dizzy.

"Ginny--Blaise--someone, help." She croaked out, as Ginny barely caught the girl as she fell backwards. Blaise and Draco rushed over to help Ginny get Hermione off of the stairs. Blaise took her into his arms, before they all left to the hospital.

After getting Hermione into a room, Draco and Ginny sat outside while Blaise was inside, brushing Hermione's hair absently from her face as she strained in labor. He knew she'd be there for a while after learning she was having twins.

--

When Blaise next walked in, Hermione was holding two little girls in her arms. She looked at him and still managed to smile as she watched them contently.

"I was home setting up a nursery for them. What are their names?" He asked softly. She smiled at them once more and placed a kiss on both girls' foreheads.

"Alyssa Jayne and Alynna Marie." She said softly. Both girls had a slight wave of brown hair across their heads and when Alyssa blinked, Blaise's noted her blue eyes. Clear blue, like Weasley's, not dark like his own. He grinned.

"I've got a surprise for you." He walked out into the hallway and sent someone in. Hermione was watched the girls interact, when a sharp, shocked voice called out, "Hermione?"

Her head shook up to meet blue eyes. She couldn't believe Blaise. Standing before her was her fiance and the father of her children, Ronald Weasley. She watched him come over and embrace her.

"Oh Ron." She said softly, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled at the little girls.

"Alyssa Jayne and Alynna Marie." She repeated to him as he picked up Alynna. He smiled at her and poked her, before saying, "She's got my eyes." Hermione smiled.

"They both do. They're identical twins, Ronald." He flushed scarlet, as he watched Alynna wail softly as he took his finger out of her grip. He turned to give Alynna to Hermione, but she shook her head.

"There were two of them anyway. You have her, one day they'll be together." She said. Ron kissed her head as a goodbye.

"I promise that. I promise they'll be together, you can hold me to that. I'll get you away from him." He said, before leaving. Hermione carefully set Alyssa on the bed as Blaise walked back in. She jumped up in happiness, ran over to him, and kissed him on the cheek, before exclaiming, "Thanks so much, Blaise! I love you!"

Freedom's Liberty, Slavery's Blood

Chapter 3: I Love You!

End Chapter


	4. Alynna Marie

Notes: Okay, this chapter skips ahead to age two of Alyssa Jayne and we find out how Alynna Marie is doing...and Hermione kinda accepts Blaise's help. And I did manage without my inspiration. But, if you want to help with this story, email me at the email provided in my profile and in my FF account!

**Freedom's Liberty, Slavery's Blood**

**Chapter 4: Alynna Marie**

**Begin Chapter**

Blaise was shocked to the core. He had been thinking about other things all day, well, trying to, but her words stuck to his mind."Thanks so much, Blaise! I love you!" Even though he knew she hadn't meant it, that she had said it out of pure bliss and happiness over getting what she wanted, he knew that the quick sentiment had slipped out of her mouth before she could regulate it, because she had ignored the fact that he existed afterwards. The memories of this moment were brought back from watching Hermione chase little Alyssa Jayne around the garden. The girl had shiny, copper brown curls, which sprung and twisted like Hermione's. He knew, he often watched he walked around and the curls would bounce on their own accord. Her eyes were perfectly almond shaped, with long lashes, and a small ring of brown around the black pupils and blue eyes set in place. Oh, how he constantly wished that he had given Alyssa Jayne those eyes. If he had, they would be noticeably darker. He wanted her to be his own, but that wasn't possible.

Hermione and Alyssa returned into the manor, Alyssa set in her mother's arms, hugging her around the neck. Hermione's head was laying on top of Alyssa's brown curled one, and Alyssa's hands were curled on Hermione's shirt. She gave Blaise a slight smile, before taking Alyssa upstairs. Slowly walking up the stairs, knowing that Alyssa had been tired from running around in the garden, she pushed the door to the nursery open. The room was painted a pastel green, with white dressers and tables and chairs. Alyssa's bed was white as well, the canopy around it green. Hermione pushed the canopy back and gently, unhooked Alyssa's hands from around her neck and lay the small girl on the bed, pulling the covers over her body and kissing her forehead. Closing the canopies, Hermione closed the blinds and turned off the light so Alyssa could have a nap.

Returning downstairs, she walked over to the floo and contacted Ginny and Draco. A few moments later, the redhead, the blonde, and the small boy appeared from the fireplace. Ginny smiled at Hermione. Surprisingly to the brunette, Ginny hadn't left when Draco had allowed her, wanting to stay with him after him treating her well. Sure, Hermione had heard Blaise talk about how much Draco loved Ginny, but to say that Draco was overexcited about her staying was an understatement. To Hermione's knowledge, little James was soon to become a Malfoy. The boy in question was two and a half, according to Ginny, standing tall with black locks that had straightened over the time span and his glowing brown eyes had grown to emphasize a slight ring around the pupil of green like Alyssa's had been. Draco smiled at Hermione and she grinned back.

"Pity." She said, crossing her arms. "I just put Alyssa Jayne to sleep, Ginny." The witch shook her head.

"Oh, no it's okay. James prefers to be alone most of the time. He's quite conservative." The redhead replied with a smile. Hermione grinned. "How is Alyssa?"

"Oh, Alyssa's quite wonderful. Acts just like me. She runs around a lot, likes to read sometimes, and she's got my hair, except I think she'll be better off. It's actually quite tame. Well, as tame as corkscrew curls can get." Hermione laughed lightly. Ginny smiled at her brunette friend.

"Has Harry even heard about James?" Hermione asked the woman. She looked at her with a faraway look, before answering.

"Yeah. He's seen me plenty of times, of course he knows. He wants James, but I told him that I can't just give him away. Besides, he's already got a steady life and a father figure," She said with a smile, "James doesn't need anymore confusion in his life. I don't think I could stand living without him. Sometimes, I wonder how you did it, Hermione. With Alynna and all." Hermione smiled tentatively.

"Yeah. Well, they were twins. I guess sometime or another Alyssa's gonna have to find out about her." She sighed and crossed her arms. "I'm still getting used to the idea. It's been years, Ginny, years, and I still can't come to terms with it." The brunette sighed again and shook her head to try and clear her thoughts, before there was a knock on the door. It was Draco. He had a grim look on his face, holding a bundle. It looks childlike, wrapped in a blanket.

"I ran into Weasley--yes, Ginny, your brother--in Diagon Alley with Blaise just now, and he's resorted to giving me this. I swear, I hate him. He's such a cruel bastard. I don't know why you were going to marry him." Draco lay the bundle down on the couch and left the room. It was silent for a few seconds, before Hermione unwrapped the blanket and gasped as tears came to her eyes quickly.

Laying there, was Alynna Marie. She looked in perfect condition, neatly braided copper hair, which was probably just some brushed curls, and fair complexion. Hermione reached to pick up the sleeping girl and felt her groan when she hit a spot on her back. Turning her around, there was a series of large, purple and blue welts on the girl's back. She pulled Alynna Marie into her lap and rocked her softly, before finding a scrap of parchment in the folds of the blanket.

_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry. I can't stay waiting for you like I promised. I guess you can have Alynna and start your life with Zabini perfectly. (If she could see him right now, he'd be scowling.) I've decided that since Ginny's already left Harry, that I don't need to wait around until you realize you love that Death Eater and ask for Alynna back. I must say, for her two years of life, Lavender didn't like her being yours and mines at all, resulting in bruises that I couldn't prevent. I'm really sorry about everything and hope one day you can forgive me for this horrible thing that I felt compelled to do._

_Ron._

She just let the tears fall into Alynna's hair. She could hear small footsteps and hear her daughter gasp from behind her as she watched her mother rocking a child who looked exactly like her. She turned, teary eyed to Ginny, who nodded and summoned Alyssa to her side.

"Alyssa, dear. You remember when two people look a like that they're twins? Well, Mommy had twins. Except she gave one of you to Daddy so he wouldn't forget Mommy. But now Mommy wants her back because she loves you a whole lot and wanted someone else just like you. You have a older sister. Her name is Alynna." Alyssa clung to her aunt's leg, tears in her eyes. She looked fearfully at the child in Hermione's arms. Hermione's eyes were watching the little girl in her arms carefully and jumped slightly when her blue eyes opened. They were exactly like Alyssa's, blue with a ring of brown on the inside. She gave her a frightened look, before attempting to scramble from her lap. The blankets tangled around her legs and she fell to the floor, upset. Hermione carefully lifted her.

"Where's my daddy? And Lavender?" The girl looked sideways. Hermione shook her head.

"Your daddy isn't here. I'm you rmommy. You can stay with me and your sister." Alynna gave Alyssa a unfamiliar look, the girls watching each other. Then, Alyssa smiled slightly.

"I didn't know I had a sister.' She said softly. Alynna shook her head.

"Neither did I." The girls neared each other, before Alyssa spoke up.

"Do you wanna come see our new room, then?" Alynna nodded, and followed her sister upstairs to her room. Hermione turned to Ginny angrily, her eyes still filled with tears.

"How could he do something like that?" She asked increduously.

"I told you he cared nothing for you." Hermione's eyes drifted to the door to see Blaise. She stood up ragefully and walked over to him.

"Shutup!" She exclaimed maliciously, tears running down her face now. "You don't know--you couldn't possibly know--"

"He threw the child into my arms, Hermione! _I know_!" She looked at him with a baleful glance, before dropping her head onto his shoulder and sobbing into it. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I told you, Hermione. You didn't listen to me. He doesn't love you--not _ever_ like I do. Not _nearly_ enough to find you or to keep Alynna. I love you and he doesn't--you think he doesn't, he's just confused." He said softly to her. Ginny stood and left the room, intent on letting the two have their time together. They surely needed it.

**Freedom's Liberty, Slavery's Blood**

**Chapter 4: Alynna Marie**

**End Chapter**


End file.
